Ortigas
by Anik Yoru
Summary: La inmortal vida de Akashi no esperaba ningún cambio en su rutina, hasta que un gato negro llega a su puerta. [Halloween 2016] [AkaKuro] [VampirexCat]


Pensé que no la hacía jajajaja, pero lo logré. últimamente estoy muy hasta el fondo en el fandom de Yuri on Ice, así que me la paso escribiendo y haciendo más de eso ;-; y sufro porque aquí aún no hay archivo de YoI(?)

Fue muy curioso, porque este one-shot medio lo soñé hoy y medio me inventé lo que no recordaba (además lo tenía que hacer AkaKuro porque si no explotaba xD), y al final quedó esto(?

 **Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basket y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki~

 **Aclaraciones:** lo de siempre, posible OoC.

* * *

 **Ortigas**

El pelirrojo parpadeó por décima vez en los últimos quince minutos. Se suponía que esa iba a ser una noche como cualquier otra: tocaría el piano, leería un libro, quizás bebería y luego se iría a su ataúd a descansar; pero cuando estaba a punto de sentarse en el banco, escuchó un golpe sordo fuera de la puerta, seguido de un quejido leve. Así que ahí estaba: parado en la entrada con la puerta abierta y viendo cómo un chico se levantaba del suelo, sobándose la cabeza.

—Ah…— fue lo único que murmuró el desconocido cuando levantó la mirada y notó a Akashi, quitando la mano de su cabeza y dejando a la vista un par de orejas negras entre su cabello celeste.

 _Oh, otra criatura perdida. Deberían cerrar el camino a la montaña de una vez._

—La carretera está a unos tres kilómetros, bajando aquella senda por la derecha— le dijo automáticamente el pelirrojo señalando la dirección que indicaba.

Pasó un momento, pero el chico no se movía, sólo permaneció medio sentado en el porche, mirando intensamente al otro. Akashi comenzó a impacientarse.

—¿Me escuchaste? No es muy lejos, sólo tienes que…

—Va a llover.

—¿Qué?

Y en ese momento, como si el cielo hubiera escuchado al peliceleste, comenzaron a caer grandes gotas de lluvia sobre la escasa vegetación de la montaña, resonando sobre el tejado de la vieja mansión de Akashi, quien se quedó mirando el cielo antes de volver la mirada al desconocido.

—Con más razón deberías apresurarte a volver, eh…

—Kuroko, Kuroko Tetsuya. Y… en realidad no estoy perdido, vine a la montaña intencionalmente… ¿Puedo… puedo quedarme?

A Akashi le tomó un par de segundos darse cuenta de que hablaba en serio. Suspiró con cansancio, ¿por qué no podía dar las gracias e irse? ¿O salir corriendo despavorido como hacían todos los demás en cuanto veían sus colmillos?

—Escucha… Kuroko, soy un vampiro, no una bruja, no necesito ningún gato negro como compañía. Es más, realmente no necesito ninguna compañía.

—Ah, no. Sólo mientras llueve, sé que molestaría si me quedo— contestó desviando la mirada a un lado.

Algo en la manera nerviosa en que Kuroko movía su cola de un lado a otro y la forma en que comenzaba a temblar por el agua que conseguía mojarle la piel cosquilleó la compasión de Akashi y, finalmente, logró hacerlo ceder. Se pasó una mano por el pelo en signo de derrota y se hizo a un lado, sosteniendo la puerta abierta para permitirle la entrada al peliceleste.

—Bien, sólo el tiempo que dure la lluvia.

La pequeña sonrisa que formó Kuroko en sus labios fue suficiente para iluminar como relámpago la fría noche, aunque el pelirrojo trató de suprimir la extraña sensación de calidez que le ocasionó dicha expresión.

—De acuerdo, gracias… Ah, espera…

Comenzó a buscar en el suelo, entre la tierra que ya comenzaba a hacerse lodo, hasta que se sobresaltó cuando su mano rozó un ramillete verde cerca de los escalones de la entrada; intentó esconder tanto su estremecimiento como las hojas, pero Akashi se dio cuenta y las reconoció de inmediato.

—¿Ortigas?

La mano de Kuroko se detuvo. El silencio se prolongó con la intensa mirada del pelirrojo sobre el otro y éste sin levantar la suya.

—Dijiste que habías venido a la montaña intencionalmente- comenzó Akashi mirando el cielo— ¿Por qué?

Lo único que se escuchaba era la lluvia.

—El mismo día cada mes aparece en mi entrada un ramillete de ortigas. Nunca me había cuestionado su procedencia, pero ahora lo hago— continuó mientras avanzaba fuera del porche y se acercaba a Kuroko.

—… No pretendía molestar— contestó el otro en un susurro apenas audible.

—¿Por qué las traes?

En un rápido movimiento, Akashi tomó del mentón a Kuroko y le hizo mirarlo, acercando su rostro al contrario.

—… Te escuché decir que las necesitabas. Hace dos años.

—Así que me espías.

—No con malas intenciones… Me sentía en deuda porque me ayudaste una vez, aunque… últimamente, realmente disfruto venir a verte…

—No recuerdo haberte ayudado nunca.

-Seguramente no me viste, sólo estabas apartando las enredaderas de tu camino, pero cortaste las que me tenían atrapado y gracias a eso no morí asfixiado.

Akashi suavizó su mirada y se arrodilló frente a él.

—Esas ortigas crecen en la cima rocosa de la montaña, ¿sabes que son venenosas?

Kuroko sólo le devolvió la mirada en silencio, antes de romperlo por un momento.

—No tanto…- susurró

Akashi buscó inmediatamente las manos del chico con las suyas y acercó el rostro para verlas. Miró los rasguños y las zonas enrojecidas que plagaban la nívea piel, acariciando suavemente las heridas con las yemas de sus pulgares; finalmente, llevó ambas manos a sus labios y las besó mientras miraba al peliceleste directamente a los ojos.

El rostro de Kuroko se encendió e intentó apartar las manos, pero sus intentos fueron en vano y sólo consiguió que Akashi lo acercara más a él. Su corazón latía más rápido que nunca y las palmas le comenzaron a sudar, pero ni así se podía desprender del agarre del otro; no era que no le gustara, al contrario, le asustaba lo mucho que estaba disfrutando el contacto.

—Tal vez no sea tan mala idea— murmuró con los labios aún sobre las manos ajenas, contemplando las reacciones del peliceleste. Una extraña llama de deseo lo comenzaba a inundar.

—¿Eh?

—Tener un gato. Sólo si eres tú.

—No creo serte de ayuda.

—Al parecer me has ayudado durante dos años enteros, mereces una recompensa.

Sin esperar que respondiera, Akashi se inclinó hacia adelante y unió sus labios con los de Kuroko, cortando cualquier pensamiento lógico de ambos. Fueron apenas un par de segundos, pero bastaron para que ambos confirmaran el cosquilleo que sentían.

—Sí, definitivamente puedo intentarlo. Siempre que no te moleste estar cerca de los colmillos de un vampiro.

—Me gustan…— contestó acariciándole el contorno de la boca con los dedos.

Akashi sonrió y le besó el cuello antes de ponerse de pie y ayudarlo a levantarse, sin soltar su mano en ningún momento.

—No vuelvas a recoger ortigas, ya lo haré yo.

Kuroko aún se sentía dentro de un sueño, pero se aseguró de entrelazar sus dedos con los de Akashi y sujetar fuerte su mano antes de huir de la lluvia y adentrarse a la mansión.

* * *

Y fin(? Lo dejaré abierto porque quiero hacer aunque sea una segunda parte de esto, pero no sé cuándo sea, espero no tardarme xP

Hoy no tengo nada más que comentar, así que feliz Halloween -lo que queda del día xD- a todos y gracias por leer C:~


End file.
